


Happy anniversary

by Catlover51



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlover51/pseuds/Catlover51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Zoro's and Luffy's anniversary, and Zoro decides to do something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy anniversary

When Luffy woke up he realised his swordsman is not in the bed with him, and he was looking forward to petting his swordsmans back to wake him up and then kiss him fully awake. But now his plan was ruined, he wasn't sad, he just really wanted to cuddle with Zoro as soon as he woke up, and Zoro ruined it. Where was he? Luffy quickly got up from bed and started looking for his boyfriend.

He quickly realised where he would be, in the crows nest training and as Luffy was climbing up, he didn't hear Zoro working out and when he got there Zoro wasn't there. 

It was still really early, everyone was still sleeping ao where was Zoro? Did he go somewhere on deck to take a nap? So Luffy just decided to look for him everywhere, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He was starting to get worried, he looked everywhere. Well, almost everywhere. He didn't look in the kitchen, but there is no way Zoro would be there. Luffy decided to check anyway. As he was approaching the kitchen he could smell food. Did Sanji wake up while Luffy was looking for Zoro? But when he entered the kitchen he didn't see Sanji, he saw Zoro making something and Luffy thought it smelled nice. 

Zoro was really concentrated on what ever he was doing that he didn't notice Luffy came in, so Luffy just sat on a chair where he had a good view on Zoro and didn't say anything, he wanted to enjoy the view, Zoro was rarely this concentrated over anything except for training and fighting. 

After some time, Luffy accindentally laughed when Zoro droped something causing the sworsman to turn around and widen his eyes in shock.  
-Ah, sorry Zoro! I didn't want to bother you. Why are you up this early?  
-Why are you up? Go back to sleep Luffy.  
Luffy noticed that Zoro was trying to hide what he was making, that made Luffy really curious so he got up and stood infront of Zoro and huged him, but Zoro was determined not to show Luffy anything so he lifted him up and carried him to the kitchen door.  
-Go back to sleep. Zoro told Luffy and kissed him. Zoro noticed Luffy was getting mad that he was hiding something but Zoro didn't want Luffy to see, not yet at least.  
-I'll be there soon, please, Luffy..  
Luffy agreed, although unwillingly and left Zoro in the kitchen. He decided to go back to sleep, it was really early anyway, and he was just bothering Zoro anyway, that thought made him sad, but he fell asleep fast. 

Zoro was finally done so he decided to hurry up and bring it to Luffy while everyone was still asleep. When he eneter the boys room all of the boys were asleep, including Luffy, Zoro smiled as he walked to his boyfriend holding something in his hands. He gently woke up Luffy by planting kisses on his checks and neck and when Luffy opened his eyes a grinn appeared on his face which made Zoro smile again.  
-Are you finally done Zoro? Come cuddle with me! Luffy said and opened his arms so that Zoro can freely hug him, still grinning.  
-Wait Luffy. When Zoro said that he saw the grinn fade from Luffy's face and he felt sad and nervous. But he showed Luffy the thing he made and the Luffy was speachless.  
It was a little cake and on the cake the words "Happy anniversary" were written, with obviosly alot of effort to make it look good.  
-It probably tastes bad, you don't have to eat it.. Zoro said while looking away, he was too ashamed to look at Luffy. But when Luffy stood up, Zoro was surprised so his eyes met Luffy's. Luffy was smiling and his eyes were teary, he grabbed Zoro's free hand and dragged him to the deck and sat down, tapping the spot next to him making Zoro sit too.  
-Happy anniversary Zoro! Thank you for the cake. Did you get up to make this?  
\- Yes, i wanted it to be a surprise.. And Zoro had to look away again.  
But Luffy started crying and sat in Zoro's lap and hugged him tight. Zoro was surprised by this but hugged Luffy without even thinking.  
-Thank you so much, Zoro. I..I love you so much  
And as Luffy said this he kissed Zoro not giving him a chance to say it back, but as they were kissing Zoro said that he loves Luffy too.  
When they parted Luffy took the cake and started eating it, he really liked it, it wasn't anything special, a simple chocolate cake, it was a bit burned too, but Zoro made it for him so that made it special to Luffy. He shared some with Zoro, and Zoro realised it failed so he told Luffy to stop eating, but Luffy ate all of it. And when he was done he kissed his boyfriend again muttering 'I love you' and 'thank you for this' between kisses. And Zoro knew this was worth asking Sanji for a favour.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
